


Harbinger of death, creator of worlds/死亡的预兆者，世界的创造者

by iron810



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Fluff, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Team as Family, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iron810/pseuds/iron810
Summary: 托尼和他的变形形态间一直有着复杂的关系。考虑到人们对变形者普遍的共识是你的变形形态是看到你灵魂的一扇窗户，他的变形形态暗示了一些在托尼如何看待自己这件事上令人不舒服的事情，但他选择不去想太多。就只是，好吧，他的动物形态不是最讨人喜欢的种类。因为托尼是一个乌鸦变形者。乌鸦，一种大多数人都会将它与厄运、恶兆和死亡联系在一起的动物。在阿富汗之后，事情就变得更加复杂了。
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Kudos: 1





	Harbinger of death, creator of worlds/死亡的预兆者，世界的创造者

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Harbinger of Death, Creator of Worlds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412426) by [lomku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lomku/pseuds/lomku). 



> 作者的话：当我决定我看了太多的cat! Tony小说之后这个故事诞生了！阅读愉快！  
> 为了传上来真是费尽千辛万苦

一只代表坏消息 /两只代表好事情 /三只是一个婚礼 /四只是一个新生命 /五只将带来了财富 /六只带来了小偷 /七只代表一段旅程 /八只带来了悲痛 /九只代表了秘密 /十只代表伤心事 /十一只带来了爱 /十二只-明天的幸福  
一首古老的英语押韵诗，用来解释不同数量的渡鸦、乌鸦或者白嘴鸦的含义。

托尼和他的变形形态间一直有着复杂的关系。考虑到人们对变形者普遍的共识是你的变形形态是看到你灵魂的一扇窗户，他的变形形态暗示了一些在托尼如何看待自己这件事上令人不舒服的事情，但他选择不去想太多。  
就只是，这么说吧，他的动物形态不是最讨人喜欢的种类。动物变形者的种类各种各样，从最平凡的物种到灭绝的物种，甚至超自然动物。很多人都有超级可爱的形态，像狗狗或者猫咪或者兔子或者其他什么的，有些人有酷炫或者令人生畏的形态，比如狮子或者狮鹫，还有一些人倒霉到拥有一些恶心的或者令人害怕的形态。这些人通常不怎么变形。托尼曾经遇到过一个是蟑螂变形者的女孩。不用说，他从没见过她的变形。永远不会。  
突然间当一个变形者没那么酷了，对吧？  
托尼的动物形态不恶心或者其他什么的，只是他的动物形态的隐含意义不是最好的那一种。托尼是一个乌鸦变形者。  
乌鸦，一种大多数人都会将它与厄运、恶兆和死亡联系在一起的动物。至少在世界的西部——他生活的地方是这样。  
当托尼还是孩子的时候，他从来没有多想那些乌鸦的象征意义。坦白说，他对自己能飞行这件事太过敬畏，顾不上去想别的任何事。  
飞行永远是托尼知道的最好的事情。当他进行生命中第一次飞行时，当时他差不多三岁，一心想去探索斯塔克大宅高门另一边的那片森林，他差点搞断了体内的几根骨头。在那之后，他的妈妈教他如何飞行，他们花了许多个下午在天空中漫游。她是一只画眉鸟，有着棕色的柔软的羽毛，还有当在她处于她其中一个好日子时那些悦耳的歌声。托尼喜欢听他妈妈唱歌。他认为霍华德也喜欢。当玛利亚变形后唱歌的时候，他会喝得少一点。  
霍华德不是变形者。就像63.89%的世界人口一样。表观遗传学使得和变形相关的等位基因在霍华德身上没有表现出来。在托尼出生后两个月左右出现第一次变形时霍华德为他高兴，托尼变成了一只小小的，没有羽毛而皮肤皱巴巴的、丑丑的雏鸟。不是说托尼记得这个，但贾维斯曾经告诉过他当玛利亚高兴地宣布托尼也是变形者的时候，霍华德难得地露出了笑容。她们是大宅里仅有的变形者，所以她们经常待在一起讨论相关的事情和飞行。俗话说，物以类聚人以群分，对托尼和他的母亲来说，这句话是非常真实的。  
两个代表好事情  
托尼童年最棒的记忆就是和妈妈一起飞翔。那种绝对自由的感觉，整个世界都在你的脚下，一切皆有可能。那种风拂过羽毛的感觉，气流把他带到他的人类腿脚所不能带他走到的地方，还有和环境融为一体，这是他在人类形态时永远无法做到的。他记得自己是如何做出复杂的空中动作，如何与他的母亲在空中跳舞，他的记忆清晰得就像这发生在昨天一样。  
当他长大了一些，她越来越少地去变形了，比起飞行，她更长久地待在房间里，对着自己轻轻地吹口哨。托尼从来都不明白为什么她不再变形了，但他知道抑郁症可以有多种形式。他从来没有问过她，所以现在他也永远不会知道了。  
托尼习惯了独自一人变形和飞行。他和其他的乌鸦做朋友，和其他幼鸟鸣叫玩耍。它们发出的声音和画眉鸟的歌声相差甚远，但托尼并不真的介意。  
托尼在寄宿学校时，每当他想要逃离学院那令人窒息的高墙时他就会变形然后飞得远远的，至少可以拥有几个小时的自由。

托尼在MIT的第一天，他走进一个走廊，那里有两个长相刻薄的男孩正在侮辱一个黑人，很显然对他能拿奖学金进入MIT很生气。他们自吹自擂，对他喊着马屁精或者愚蠢的参军梦之类的话，托尼并不真的知道接下来会发生什么，但他不能忽视正在发生的事，所以他挤进欺凌者和那个人之间，虽然他意识到自己更小更年幼，但他决心阻止他们。他们嘲讽他，在他要求他们退后时当着他的面大笑起来，更糟糕的是，他们开始变得咄咄逼人。然后他们不顾违反室内规则都变形了，转换成一只鬣狗和一匹狼。托尼除了也进行变形外别无选择，飞到空中准备至少用爪子抠出他们眼睛或者别的什么，就在这时他们惊慌地退缩逃跑了。只有当托尼听到他一声来自他背后的深沉的咆哮他才意识到那两个人是因为那个黑人逃跑的。而且他们绝对出于好的理由：他也是个变形者，还是一只灰熊，一点也不差。他的变形形态非常有威慑力，特别是当托尼自己观察他的爪子时。他们比他的手掌还大！  
他们迅速地变回人形，这家伙用一种表明托尼是个可爱的傻瓜的表情看着托尼，因为他试图击退那些恶霸。托尼对此有些恼怒，因为他完全可以打败那两个人，但詹姆斯，根据他的自我介绍，嘲笑了这一说法。他还告诉托尼，他不需要一个白人救世主来拯救他，这样托尼有点畏缩，因为这正是他刚刚做的，即使不是故意的。他尴尬地道了歉，然后他们分开走了，结果在大楼下的两条走廊里又相遇了。  
原来他们是室友。  
这是一段美好友谊的开端。  
他们黏在一起，无论是人类形态还是动物形态时。他们在恶作剧上是最棒的，用一些对普通人来说太重了的材料，把东西放在对普通人来说太高而不能够到的地方。1989年春天的事情将载入史册，总而言之，这太棒了。

整个世界都知道了托尼是乌鸦变形者是在他二十岁生日时。事情大概是这样的：托尼多喝了一杯、两杯、十五杯，然后他决定在自己的派对上变形再跑上一个来回是一个最好的主意。所以他脱掉衣服，变形，差点把自己撞在一扇窗户上。总的来说他撞到了许多东西然后摔到床上。第二天醒来时他全身赤裸，一点都不记得自己是怎么到那里的。他只能从罗迪的一些军队朋友那里听到他干了什么，因为罗迪自己在聚会上醉得和他不相上下，当托尼找到他时，他仍然不能讲出超过一个音节的单词。  
并不是说他是个变形者这件事是一个秘密，但不是所有人都知道。当霍华德听到这件事时他并不高兴，说些比如“想想斯塔克工业的形象”和“该死的白痴”这样的话。这就是托尼挂了电话的时候。  
当他看见第一批分析根据他的变形形态分析他，将厄运和死亡与托尼·斯塔克的名字联系在一起时，他明白了他父亲的意思。这不会是媒体最后一次制造这种联系，从现在起不会。

当托尼听到他父母车祸的消息时，他变形然后飞走了。他保持了乌鸦形态好多天，试图通过飞得远远地来远离他的悲伤。每一次听到画眉鸟的叫声他就飞得更远一些。有一天，在他绕着纽约漫无目的地飞来飞去之后，他在中央公园的一张长凳上坐下，他母亲过去常常坐在那里看书。两个小时之后贾维斯找到了他。他看着托尼，叹了口气，把他揽到怀里，紧紧地抱住了他。他们沉默地在那里呆了很长一段时间。  
在这之后，托尼回到家里，以他的人类形态哀悼。贾维斯一家和他一起哀悼，试图从大宅外有史以来最糟糕的媒体热潮中保护他，那些人不顾一切地想看一眼斯塔克工业遗孤继承人的风采。  
葬礼很安静，托尼发现他自己一直在盯着附近一棵树上栖息的乌鸦。  
八只带来了悲痛  
托尼犯的错误是去阅读报纸，当他读到一些关于他们早该知道会发生这样的事因为有一个作为乌鸦变形者的儿子的暗示时他呕吐了。  
他不知道该怎么处理这些，因为一小部分的他相信这是真相。他读了很多关于动物形态的象征意义是如何与变形者的行为联系在一起的。他知道你的变形形态和你的个性间有一个清晰的联系。没有人知道是人格导致了变形形态还是相反。但不可否认的是，两者存在联系。  
他是他父母去世的部分原因吗？他给他们带来坏运气了吗？  
托尼不知道该相信什么，但在那之后他更少变形了，也尽量少花时间和他爱的人在一起。他不想伤害他们。

在托尼接手了公司之后，他是托尼·斯塔克，亿万富翁花花公子还是一个乌鸦变形者。他被用很多名字称呼，从当代达芬奇到死亡商人、到死亡的预兆者。他的武器销量不可思议的好，因为人们假设他知道所有关于死亡和战争的事。  
他拥抱自己的形象，穿着深色的衣服，经常是乌鸦黑的西装配上血红的领带，从来不落下他的墨镜。  
当人们指责他太肤浅、太堕落时他笑了，告诉他们乌鸦是和魔鬼联系在一起的，至少他现在过得很愉快。  
他告诉自己他对自己所做的事很自豪，至少他把缠绕在他身边的死亡和破坏变成了有利可图的东西。  
五只将带来财富  
他告诉自己他对自己很满意。  
他不交朋友，试着去避免和任何人太过亲密。他不希望有什么不好的事情发生。贾维斯一家已经去世了，但是罗迪还粘着他，拒绝让他走。托尼没有很努力地远离罗迪，因为他很自私而他想在生活中得到一些美好的东西。  
托尼遇到了佩珀，一个可爱的女人，热情、思维迅速。她是一个猎豹变形者，修长的身姿和精致的优雅。他以为他会爱上她，但不管怎样他都和她保持一定距离。但她不接受托尼的废话，在他发现之前她和罗迪成了朋友，并留在了托尼的生活中。  
几年后，托尼遇到了一位前拳击手，Harold Hogan，他后来被叫做happy，是他的司机，以及一位朋友。  
他的朋友都是他付钱给的人，但他告诉自己即使不付钱，他们仍然会是他的朋友。他几乎要相信自己了。

托尼是一个花花公子，从不遵守规则，还是一个独行侠。  
他从来没有遇见过另一个乌鸦变形者。  
一只代表坏消息

他们前面那辆悍马爆炸了，整个世界燃起了火焰。  
她尝试这帮忙，试图发射他在旁边那具仍然温暖的——不要再想不到一分钟之前她对你的冷笑话捧场的样子了——尸体上找到的武器，但它堵住了，托尼只能看着他们死去，那些年轻的男人和女人，就在眨眼之间。他试着去罗迪那边，也许他应该飞走，离这里的火海远一点。  
一枚写着他名字的导弹爆炸了，碎片在他能够变形前刺穿了他的胸膛。他看了一会天空又看一了会胸前迅速扩大的深色斑点，逐渐失去了意识。  
但他醒来时他处于痛苦之中，有什么东西刺进他的身体里，让他在被黑暗幸福地笼罩之前尖叫了几分钟。  
他的胸前有一个洞。这一切是在太荒谬了他会大笑出声的如果不是这实在过于可怕和真实以至于一点也不好笑。他的胸前有个该死的洞，还连着见鬼的汽车电池，而且他只能活一周时间了。  
托尼想他终于得到了报应。真讽刺，死于自己的创造。但话说回来，这也很有象征意义。他是个伴随着不幸的人，所以为什么不会是他自己的不幸呢？  
托尼拒绝制造更多的死亡并因此受到了惩罚。当水刑和殴打不足以改变他的想法时，他们迫使他喝下了一种令人反感的混合物。这是一种诱导变形的药物。接下来的一个小时里，托尼在地上打滚，痛得神志不清。她胸部的金属阻止了他变形完全，因为对于他的鸟类形态来说金属太大了。当金属阻止了他的变形时，他陷入了从人形变成鸟类形态再变回人形的无尽循环中。本应该只需要几秒的过程被延长了，变得痛苦不堪，就像他的骨头在重新排列，他的器官变形，还有弹片不断地在变形过程中撕裂他。  
药物的药效减弱后，他趴在地板上无声地哭泣，他因为刚刚的尖叫失声了。第二天早上他同意建造耶利哥导弹。  
伊森是一位冷静的先生，他会毫不犹豫地告诉托尼他对托尼的生活方式的看法。他善良、关切，坚信托尼不只是一个被死亡笼罩的人。他说乌鸦是复杂而多面的生物，托尼应该为他的转变形态选择另一种含义。  
托尼选择了创造而不是毁掉他所接触到的一切。  
他制造了电弧反应堆，并绘制了一套盔甲的设计图。他会把他们两个都救出来，在他造成了那么多破坏后至少能救出一条生命。  
伊森没有坚守计划，为托尼牺牲了自己。他劝托尼不要浪费生命，然后咽下了最后一口气。托尼定在了他旁边，陷入了一个我救不了他他死了都是因为我的思维循环，这就是为什么他没有意识到Rhaza没有死直到他用针扎了托尼的脖子一把。  
药物在他的血管里燃烧起来，那种强迫变形的药，托尼在屈服于痛苦前的最后想法是伊森的死是徒劳的。

托尼在沙漠中醒来，独自一人，赤身裸体。  
没有恐怖分子的踪迹也没有他的盔甲的碎片。只有一件破旧的外套和一根羽毛。  
羽毛是金红相间的，大概有他的手那么大，他也不知道这是哪里来的。  
关于他为什么不在洞穴里只有一个解释，但那太离奇了，托尼立刻拒绝继续想下去。他把自己裹在大衣里，手里抓着那根羽毛在阳光下里跋涉，直到罗迪找到了他。

军方有很多问题，对他的囚禁、他的方舟反应堆和他的越狱。他不能给他们想要的那么多答案，这让每个人都很沮丧，包括他自己。  
他们很快找到了那个洞穴，一股巨大的烟雾使他们警戒起来。他们给托尼看来基地的照片，但他还是不知道自己是怎么逃出来的。基地或者准确来说，基地的残骸，已经被完全的烧毁了。少数没有被烧焦的尸体都被深深的抓痕完全毁掉了，有的甚至被撕成两半。人们普遍的共识是在托尼逃跑的时候有某种熊或特别凶猛的豹子袭击了基地。他们诊断托尼患有暂时性失忆症，然后用飞机把他送回了美国。  
他和罗迪在飞机上进行了一场私人谈话，罗迪想知道更多细节。托尼没有透露太多他告诉官员们的情况之外的东西，但他无意中说到了在他错误地同意他们的计划之前，恐怖分子必须彻底地说服他。然后托尼讲述了他的盔甲和他昏迷前的最后一件事。罗迪推测药物没有正常发挥作用，托尼炸掉了基地，在洞穴因为高温倒塌前走掉了，之后醒来时却因为药物失去了记忆。  
托尼什么都没说，随罗迪得出自己的结论，并把羽毛藏了起来。  
九只代表着秘密  
当他走下飞机时，佩珀和哈皮正等着他，自从罗迪找到托尼以来，他第二次露出笑容（第一次是罗迪拥抱他的时候）  
他想如果他们在他失踪三个月后还留了下来，他们至少有一点点喜欢他。  
奥比也拥抱了他，问他关于方舟反应堆的事情，劝告他最近低调一些。  
在关停了武器制造部门之后，托尼正是这样做的，并开始制作他的第二套战甲。毕竟他从来没有在第一套里飞过。、  
在战甲中飞行和以鸟类形态飞行有些部分是一样的，但又有很大的不同。他不能感觉到风，需要学会没有翅膀和尾巴去飞行，但那种巨大的自由感觉是一样的。在战甲里飞行是令人惊奇的，这几乎弥补了他再也不能变形的事实。  
托尼差点死于结冰问题，当他设计MarkⅢ时，他从抽屉里拿出羽毛，一边看着它一边让贾维斯把盔甲漆成金红相间。在某种程度上，这似乎很合适。  
他救下了古米拉的居民，这么多年来第一次不在憎恨自己。他想他也许可以改变自己制造的死亡头衔。  
奥比是那个想要他的命的人，只是因为他的贪婪失败了，但托尼没有敏捷到躲过那见鬼的次声波麻痹枪。他了无生气的躺在那里，伴随着奥比的嘲笑，称他为金鹅。真他妈的讽刺，他是一只乌鸦，他和金子毫不相关。他像死亡一样黑，比黑夜还黑。奥比把方舟反应堆从托尼身体拧了出来，他感觉到了那种熟悉的变形的冲动。他没有变形，但他设法在心脏停跳前取得了备用反应堆。  
战斗的过程模糊不清，他差点又死了，然后奥比真的死了。他感到麻木当他看到他的导师和教父掉进电弧反应堆。他想到了乌鸦，以及它们是如何带来死亡的。如果托尼不是乌鸦奥比会死吗？他告诉自己这不重要。  
托尼决定他不想躲躲藏藏的，于是他告诉世界他就是钢铁侠  
各种各样的推测像发疯一样出现。人们的反应从热情的支持到彻底的敌意都有。他被问到很多关于反应堆的问题，他懒得继续去隐藏了，所以人们很快都知道了他不能再变形了。确实，像假肢和起搏器这样的机器不能随人类一起变形。但这并不能组织狂热的记者们继续将他新的、改进了的自我与乌鸦联系在一起。他们问他当他的动物形态代表死亡时，他怎么能成为英雄。一个狂热的基督教派别深信他是恶魔的化身，现在拥有了全能的盔甲。他们问他是不是为了能再次飞行做了这件衣服。（部分来说，是的）他们问他不卖武器了打算做什么。他也不真的知道，因为他一生都在告诉自己他除了一个毁灭者什么都不是，而现在他突然发现自己有种创造的冲动，要给予生命而不是夺走它。  
有一天，他发现自己几乎要梦想一个他能做出一些好的改变的未来了。

从阿富汗回来的两个月后，托尼因为胸部疼痛醒了过来。这不是第一次发生，但是第一次这么痛。他一睁开眼睛就意识到事情很严重：至少有1根金红相间的羽毛散落在床上，他们都没有他藏在车间里的那根羽毛的健康光泽。  
托尼在睡梦中变形了（完全变形？局部变形？这不可能，他不能变形，他太危险了）还掉羽毛了，而且他不知道为什么。


End file.
